Unless otherwise indicated herein, the information described in this section is not prior art to the claims is are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a cellular wireless communication system, as a user equipment device (UE) operates within coverage of a cellular base station, it can be important for the UE to report air interface performance metrics to the base station from time to time. By way of example, the UE may regularly monitor signal strength and quality of reference signals being transmitted by its serving base station and by adjacent base stations and may report those metrics to the serving base station to facilitate handoff decisions and other adjustments in air interface communication. Further, if the UE reports threshold poor performance of transmissions from its serving base station, the serving base station may then direct the UE evaluate and report air interface performance from various other base stations, on various other frequencies, or the like, to facilitate handoff to better coverage, and the UE may responsively do so.